


[带卡]猫猫长到一米八也依然是爱撒娇的粘人小猫猫

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[带卡]猫猫长到一米八也依然是爱撒娇的粘人小猫猫

又开始挠门了。

卡卡西用被子蒙住头翻了个身，门外令人牙酸的抓挠声却越来越大，还混杂着凄厉的喵嗷喵嗷的嚎叫，在这种噪音的骚扰下根本没办法睡着。

其实就应该不理它磨一磨它的脾气，但是卡卡西又害怕它这样喊下去会把嗓子喊坏。他捂着耳朵忍耐了一会，见它一点没有要消停下来的意思，只能向它妥协，从床上下来走到门口去开门。门一开那只黑猫就仰起脸睁着一双圆溜溜的大眼睛可怜巴巴地盯着他，嘴里软绵绵地「喵」了一声。

「你一睡着就会变成人形，我说过你不能和我一起睡了，带土。」

「喵……」

「不行。」

「喵喵喵！」

「不行就是不行。」

卡卡西其实是狗派，对猫感觉一般，不喜欢也不讨厌，比起猫他更喜欢狗。尽管从没想过要养猫，十五年前他却在寒冷的雨夜里捡到了一只湿淋淋的小黑猫。放着不管很可能会冻死饿死，他没办法，只好把它带回家，洗干净喂饱以后暂时放进了以前养过的大型犬的狗窝。半夜里他不放心起来一看，发现狗窝里居然睡着一个没穿衣服的黑发小男孩，看起来年龄和他差不了几岁。卡卡西叫醒了他，他一骨碌坐起来，自我介绍说名字叫带土。先是谢过了卡卡西的救命之恩，信誓旦旦地说自己会报恩的，接着又求他不要把他赶走，作为回报他什么都肯做。

「等等，可你……」

「拜托你！」带土的脸上显露出了几分焦急的神色，他忘了自己现在是人形已经不是可爱的小黑猫了，把自己毛刺刺的脑袋递到卡卡西手底下拼命蹭着他，企图勾起他的几分怜爱，「我没有地方可去了……」

被小猫蹭卡卡西还能怜爱一下，被人类蹭他心里真是毫无波动，不过确实也不好把人赶出去。他收回手默默在衣服上擦了擦，让他变回猫身，盯着它毛茸茸圆滚滚的小身体，忽然问了一句：「你能变成狗吗？」

「？！」

带土的眼睛都瞪圆了，它张着嘴嗷呜嗷呜练习了半天，奶声奶气地「汪」了一下，汪得一点都不像。

「……」算了，仔细看看还是有点可爱的，养就养吧。

当时尚且年幼的卡卡西就这样稀里糊涂的把它养了下来。

带土一开始还保留了一些野猫的警惕，不太愿意接近他，后来随着相处的时间越来越长，他逐渐放下心防，越来越黏他，时时刻刻都要和卡卡西待在一起。卡卡西父母早逝，独自一人生活，性格冷淡不喜欢和人交际，在学校里一个朋友都没有。他习惯了这种生活状态，但这不意味着他不会感到孤独。带土在很长一段时间之内都是他最好的，也是唯一的朋友。他必须承认，他享受带土的陪伴，是带土让他从不被需要的人成为了被需要、被渴求的那一方。

如果带土一直保持着小猫的样子倒也没什么，但问题在于他们都长大了。

小时候他会把猫型的带土抱在怀里，晚上把它放到床上和自己一起睡觉。带土一睡着就会变成人形，他的睡相很糟，卡卡西一晚上要给他重新盖好几次被子，有时还会被他踢醒，但他一点都没嫌他麻烦。有人陪伴着一起睡的感觉很好，带土的体温比他要高一些，身上总是暖暖的，他从来没有失眠的忧虑，上床不到五分钟就能睡着，有他躺在身边，卡卡西从此再没做过噩梦。

小时候养成了这样的习惯，长大后很难再改过来。卡卡西提出要和带土分开睡的时候，带土表示了强烈的抗议，他甚至怀疑卡卡西变心了。

「你不跟我睡，你要跟谁睡？你是不是养了别的猫，还是在外面有狗了？我就知道你一直心心念念的还是狗，我们十五年的感情你说不要就不要了吗？」

「……你冷静一点，别用那种奇怪的说法，我只是准备一个人睡。」

「我们一起睡得好好的，你为什么非要自己一个人睡？」

「两个成年男人天天晚上睡在一起很奇怪……」

「哪里奇怪了！这就是借口！你嫌弃我，你讨厌我对不对？」

「你现在完全是在胡搅蛮缠了。」

卡卡西叹了口气，耐心地对他解释道：「成年以后，一般只有夫妻会睡在一起，我们现在的关系……不太正常。」

他们太依赖彼此了。

这些年都是这样过来的，他们之间拥有着的其实是一种相当病态的关系。

「我们」和外人。

十五年来一直这样划分着界限，他们生活在一个封闭的小世界中，最需要的就是对方，除了彼此以外再无他人。这个世界上的所有人对他们来说都是无关紧要的存在，没有在意的必要。

但是他们都已经长大成人，是时候开始拥有各自的生活，从这个密不可分的二人世界里走出来了。

「那你也不用把我从你房里赶出去……」带土看起来还是很不满意，他回想着卡卡西的话，忽然意识到了什么，「难道说，你有喜欢的人了？你要和别人成为夫妻了？」

卡卡西摇摇头：「目前还没有，不过以后或许有一天会有吧。」

「……」带土茫然地追问道，「那，那到时候，我要搬走吗？」

「不用。」带土的眼睛刚刚亮起来，就听到他接着说道，「这里留给你，我会搬出去。」

「……」

这句话让带土没来由地感到了一股压抑不住的暴怒。

这是他们共同的家，他不明白卡卡西为什么能把丢下他、丢下他们的家说得如此容易。一想到从此可能会有一个人占据他的位置粘在卡卡西身边，晚上和他睡在一起，只是想象就让他气得头昏眼花。

绝不允许这样的事情发生。

卡卡西是属于他的，他们的现状不需要任何改变，卡卡西只要有他就足够了，他们之间绝对不能插进第三个人。

为什么要改变？现在这样不是很好吗？

他生了好几天的闷气，满以为卡卡西会来哄他和他道歉，谁知道卡卡西居然为他收拾好了他的新房间，从此每晚锁上自己的房门不让他进去。这样过去没两天，带土终于忍不下去了，也顾不上之前矜持的「一定要等卡卡西来给他道歉再勉勉强强原谅他」的计划，蹲在他的门外一边大喊大叫一边开始疯狂挠门。

当然，他很心机地变回了猫身，他知道自己这个样子更可爱，卡卡西肯定不忍心对他发火。

「喵、喵……喵喵喵。」

「不用再说了，带土，我已经决定了。」

带土不甘地绕开他的脚跑进房间，自己跳上床卧在枕头上，对他露出软乎乎的肚子和粉色的肉垫企图勾引他。卡卡西不为所动，把枕头挪到面前，平静地看着它：「是你自己出去，还是我把你强行抱出去？」

他这副油盐不进的模样让带土满心的委屈统统化为了怒火。

他毫无预兆地变成人形，扯着卡卡西的手腕将他反压在床上。卡卡西没料到他会这么做，挣了挣没挣动，疲惫地说：「别胡闹了，带土……」

「我没有胡闹，胡闹的是你。」带土垂下眼睫，他漆黑的瞳仁在此刻看来深不见底，隐隐透出了一点妖异的鲜红，「我不需要自己的生活，你也不需要。你不需要什么妻子，不需要和别人成为夫妻。你的妻子能做到的，我都能做到，她做不到的，我也能做到。」

他拉着卡卡西的手放在自己的头顶上，和小时候第一次见到他时一样在他的掌心里蹭了蹭：「不要赶我走，我什么都愿意做，卡卡西……我什么都给你，你想要的话，连我的命都可以给你……」

「带土……」卡卡西睁大了眼睛，他张了张嘴，最终出口的只有一声叹息。

带土总是表现得很不懂事，冲动任性爱撒娇，身体是长大了，卡卡西却总觉得他的内心好像还是当年那只全身湿透了冷得瑟瑟发抖，叫声细弱的小猫咪。

带土对他的依赖是他一手放任的，因为他享受被带土需要的感觉，所以几乎无条件的满足他的一切要求，这是他的自私，是他犯下的不可饶恕的错误。他想及时终止这个错误，他怕这样下去带土以后有一天会后悔。

「别说这种话，带土，你不明白……」

他想收回自己的手，带土紧紧抓着他的手腕不放，他的声音已经带上了哭腔，仿佛是在用尽最后的力气哽咽着乞求他：「不明白的人是你！你要赶我走，就是让我去死！我不想和你分开，没有人能够代替你……求你了，别赶我走，别跟其他人在一起……」他埋下头在卡卡西的脸上胡乱亲吻着，温热的鼻息喷洒在他的肌肤上，几滴热烫的泪水砸下来溅起了小小的水花，让卡卡西有种几乎要被灼伤的错觉。他的眼眶一阵发热，被他哭得整颗心又酸又软，下意识地勾住他的脖子去回吻他：「你会后悔的……」

带土听出他语气里终于带上了些许软化的意思，急急忙忙地保证道：「不会！不会！」怕他还要反对，又接着堵住他的嘴，趁他还没回过神来把他脱得干干净净。他的尾巴不老实地卷到卡卡西的身后，毛茸茸的尾尖竖起来去撩拨他的穴口，竟然真的让他慢慢插进了一点点。带土低下头握着他的阴茎帮他手淫，另一只手挤开自己的尾巴往他的后穴中插进了两根手指，急切地为他扩张着。卡卡西被他尾巴上的软毛刺激得呻吟不止，感觉应该差不多了，一把揪住他的尾巴，主动抬起腿环上他的腰：「可以了……」

得到他的许可，带土迫不及待地插了进去，随即开始了毫无章法的抽送。卡卡西啊的叫了一声，紧紧抱住他的脖子，只觉得小腹里又热又涨，整个人都软了下来。

「卡卡西……好喜欢你……」

带土伸出粉色的舌头不停舔着他的嘴唇，软绵绵地询问他：「你喜欢我吗？」

「啊、带、带土……唔、喜欢……」

「别赶我走好不好？我跟你做夫妻，我还可以做你的猫……」

「嗯……」

带土每一下都插得又深又重，他的阴茎每次撞开湿软的内壁都让卡卡西止不住地发抖，没操几下就到了高潮，夹着屁股里的肉棒哆嗦着喷出了精液。被他高潮时不停收缩的后穴一绞，带土没忍住「喵」地尖叫一声射在了他的体内。他把卡卡西抱在怀里，习惯性的拱起身体用头去磨蹭他的胸口对他撒娇，让他摸摸自己。卡卡西喘息着摸了摸他的下巴，他眯起眼睛，从喉咙里滚出了一连串舒服的咕噜声。

「你还没向我道歉。」

「……什么？」卡卡西很快想起来他指的是什么，低头亲了亲他的嘴唇，「抱歉，我不该忽视你的意见擅自赶你走。」

「这还差不多……」带土勉强满意了，又接着提要求，「我这次真的很生气，你以后不准再说这种话了。」

「好。」

「也不准再养别的猫猫狗狗，除非你生了小猫，那样的话可以养。」

「我怎么可能……」卡卡西哭笑不得，仍然答应了下来，「好。」

带土想趁这个机会多提几个要求，但他一时想不起别的了，想了半天只好放弃：「算了，暂时就这些，别的以后再说。」

「好。」

卡卡西总是忍不住担心带土以后有一天会后悔，会彻底疏远他，和他断了来往。为了杜绝那种可能，他宁愿从现在起就和带土保持着不远不近的关系，至少这样他可以永远看到他。但是带土的想法和他不一样，带土从不担心他会后悔。

他一直以为带土不懂事，如今看来不懂事的或许是他自己。

带土之前还用手臂圈着他，过了没几分钟就习惯性地往他怀里钻。他已经长得这么大了，人形的身高比卡卡西更高，却好像还以为自己是以前那只巴掌大的小黑猫，蜷成一团紧紧依靠着卡卡西。

十五年来他一点没变。

他们共同度过了十五年，以后还会长长久久的一直一直一起生活下去。

 

 

 

 

End


End file.
